


Bathtime

by Trams



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, how many times can I write about them sharing a bath?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Plotless pointless fluff about Billy and Goody sharing a bath





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> For the mix up tropes thing on tumblr and I was given the prompts “Bathtub Fic” and “Heroic Sacrifice”
> 
> I love bathtub scenes! ;p

They've been riding too far north of late, especially this late in the year with the air brisk and a chill in the wind. Towns have been few and far between and they have slept outside on the cold hard ground a lot, the dust and dirt getting everywhere, with only a dip in a river of cold water, so cold Billy swore he saw a patch of ice float by.

The few boarding houses they've stayed in have all been almost full, always having to go for the beds in the large shared rooms of beds, and the shared bathing facilities in the basements with bathtubs lined up in the middle of the room.

But after weeks of this they finally have a room all to themselves with a cramped bathtub, and while it would be cramped for just one person there was no question they both have to cram themselves into it at the same time. 

Billy sits with his back against the edge, legs spread and Goody cradled in between them, leaning against Billy's chest. The room had been cold when they arrived, but the steam rising from the hot water was heating up the air around the tub.

Billy with eyes closed absentmindedly plays with a strand of Goody's wet hair, listening to Goody singing softly in a low voice. It's relaxing, and Billy has always loved Goody's voice, he is drifting off feeling content to just listen to the timbre of Goody's voice.

It's a moment of peace and quiet, and an opportunity to spend some quality time together - not that they don't find those moments on the trail as well, but they are not always as clean. So of course their moment has to be ruined.

A knock on the door makes Billy sit up and glare at the door to their room. Goody also shifts. Billy turns back to Goody.

"Ignore it," he whispers straight into Goody's ear and feels the full body shudder that goes through Goody. He licks the shell of Goody's ear to feel him shiver again, always taking great delight in how such little things could have such a reaction in the other man.

The knocking on the door however was becoming insistent, and a voice joining it: "Mister Robicheaux, sir."

"Can it wait?" Goody calls out.

"I'm terribly sorry, but there seems to be an issue with one of your horses?" the voice Billy recognizes as the clerk they talked to when renting the room. The clerk kept talking: "I've got a very insistent stable boy here telling me one of you have to come to the stable right away to settle it."

"It's probably your horse," Billy mutters.

"You don't know that," Goody whisper back. He can't possibly believe that, Billy thinks. It's always, _always_ , Goody's horse.

"If you could just send your manservant," the clerk says.

Billy lets out an annoyed noise, dropping his head back. The water is hot, as is Goody, a hot and water slick body rubbing against him, and it's a pleasant sensation, he doesn't want to leave this. He feels relaxed and content. Getting out of the bath feels like it would be a punishment, a punishment he hasn't deserved.

"He's not my manservant," Goody protests before turning around to look at Billy, a little bit pleading. Billy straightens so that Goody can get the full force of his unimpressed expression.

"I am not going," Billy says. "I am warm, comfortable and relaxed. I am not giving this up to deal with _your horse._ "

"Cher, please." His eyes wide and pleading, and so very _very_ blue. Billy has to look away from them, gaze landing on Goody's soft lips, a little bit wet from Goody licking them, and those were distracting in a whole other way. He steels himself, pulling back the memory of the cold river.

"I nearly froze to death in that river."

"That was a week ago," Goody protests, "and I warmed you up." And then waggling his eyebrows says: "You told me I was very good at warming you up."

Billy licks his lips without meaning too, but he suddenly has the memory of Goody warming him up playing in front of his eyes, and he has to force himself to not think about it.

"I will show you how good I am at warming you up," Billy says in a low suggestive tone of voice, his voice alone holding a world of pleasurable promises.

Goody sighs and Billly knows he's won.

"You play dirty," Goody says. Billy does his best to keep his neutral expression, but Goody narrows his eyes.

"I can never understand how you manage to smirk with your eyes. Your mouth doesn't even twitch."

Billy leans forward and presses a kiss to Goody's lips, not letting himself linger because he worries the clerk will simply have someone knock the door down.

"Go on," Billy whisper against Goody's lips before pulling back again, thinking as Goody heaves himself out of the bath, water sloshing all over the place, that he's going to miss having Goody there with him. Goody stands next to the tub and looks down at Billy, who can see goosebumps rising on Goody's arms and legs.

"I hope you're grateful for my sacrifice," Goody says.

"My hero," Billy says deadpan. Goody snorts.

Billy watches Goody get dressed, like a reverse strip tease, which is a lot more disappointing, and instead he starts thinking about Goody when he returns, taking those clothes off again; slowly revealing more and more skin for Billy to pepper with kisses. He sighs and closes his eyes again leaning the back of his head on the bathtub edge, soon drifting off once more in the warmth.


End file.
